


Trumpet Boy

by PretentiousPyro



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, High School AU, M/M, Marching Band AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PretentiousPyro/pseuds/PretentiousPyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is in marching band and so is a tall blond prick who Michael would sooner shoot then admit he likes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in marching band I know what I'm taking about (more or less)

In ninth grade Michael Jones decided to join marching band.

He was a fairly decent trombone player, and it would get him out of gym, plus his friend Ray was joining he figured " _eh, why not_ ".

After the first week he was ready to quit. The week consisted of exercise and practicing the same thing over and over again, neither of which Michael was fond of.

"Jesus this stuff is easy, why the fuck do we need to keep doing it? Do we even need exercise to do this it's literally rolling our fucking feet." He ranted.

It really was simple, but that didn't stop the director from drilling the process into Michael's head "heel, arch, ball, toe, heel, arch, ball, toe" Michael mocked to Ray in a monotone voice.

Ray snorted "Dude calm down, it's the first week the stuff is supposed to be simple.

Michael rolled his eyes flopping back "No Ray you don't understand, a fucking five year old could do this is so fucking simple. Christ why did I join this."

Ray waved the statement away, standing up as the director called everyone back to block "It's this or gym Jones" Ray said, playing up his New York accent. Michael flipped him off as he stood up waking back to his line

. Ray walked back inside with a wave. There was another 3 hours of practice, most likely going to be the same as the past 3.

The director decided to do horn positions instead " _Wow, what a change of pace_ " Michael thought sarcastically, they had done this earlier but apparently the director thought they could use a review.

The brass made a block out of the woodwinds way, Michael looked around as the director talked with some of the other staff.

In front and behind of him were two trombones.

The one in front of him had this sort of sandy blondish hair and Michael was fairly sure that he had band and science with the boy.

Behind him was a girl with long red hair and a cat shirt, he's pretty sure her name is Lindsey he's seen her taking with Ray a few times but has never talked to her himself.

To his right was a blonde mellophone named Griffon. He had met her through his friend Geoff, who was standing at the front of the trumpet line, next to the other section leaders.

Since Griffon and Geoff were both seniors they had to come to spring visual to help teach the rookies and terrify them with tales of band camp.

She smiled at him and then went back to talking with the baritone next her.

To his left was a trumpet.

The trumpet was fairly tall with dirty blond hair that stuck up in odd angles, he had black shorts on and some dark blue shirt with a phone box that looked like it was from the 1950's on it

. The boy glanced at Michael flashing a goofy smile that was bigger than his nose. Michael just started at him, half confused, half annoyed.

" _Why the fuck is this kid so happy? We've spent the past couple of hours running around and having 4 fucking words pounded into our head. God I can already tell I'm gonna fucking hate this kid._ "

As much as Michael would love to spend the rest of this miserable practice glaring at the idiot and internally ranting to himself he hears the director strictly calling everyone to attention, and the last thing he wants is that asshole lecturing him for not paying attention.

He faces the front bringing his trombone up into the 'ready front' position and out of his peripheral vision could see trumpet boy doing the same.

The rest of practice was just as boring as the previous hours were. By the end of it Michael was positive he couldn't get any of it wrong even if he wanted to.

 

On the ride home Michael ranted to Ray way attempting to keep his voice down so he wouldn't disturb the other passengers on the bus.

"I swear to god Ray I'm gonna go fucking nuts. It's the same shit over and over, the staff just repeats themselves 'heel, arch, ball, toe, straight knees, horns up, hit!' I was ready to shoot myself Ray."

Michael chatters as Ray just scoffs at him not taking his eyes off his 3ds "it isn't that bad Michael"

Michael leaned his head back hissing at the sort of blunt pain in his shoulders. "I don't wanna hear it Ray, you've got it easy"

Ray glanced up at him "Hey I resent that Michael, pit has it incredibly hard."

Michael laughed "Oh yeah, how so?" Ray held his head up in a sort of mock snobbish way.

"We have to stand the entire time don't we"

Michael shook his head taking out his 3ds to have a Pokemon battle with Ray. "My apologies, how dare I be so oblivious."

Ray held up the his 3ds "Winner has it harder?" Michael smirked "You know I'm gonna kick your ass right?" Ray grinned back "YOLO"


	2. Run it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ay yo let's continue with plot and what not

After two weeks of endless complaining , Michael had finally completed spring visuals

. Make no mistake, spring visuals were hell, but Michael would rather practice marching until his feet fall off then figure out how the fuck to read a set card.

Fun fact: When you join marching band, no one bothers to tell you that you have to learn shit.

Michael assumed it'd just be marching down a street, like it's always seen in the movies, or parading down a field while people from the bleachers boo you and scream for the football players.

Well, the second one wasn't completely off.

The rest, however, was not like the movies in the slightest.

There was music to memorize, sets to learn, a horn to carry, and early practices.

Jesus the practices, Michael fucking hated waking up at 7 am every Saturday, he hated hearing the director sarcastically repeat the shows' title back to them.

"Are you awake?" The director would say into his mic as the rest of the band collectively groaned and others shouted "No!" as loudly as they could.

Miraculously, aside from the exercise and staff constantly yelling at him for cussing on the field every time he messed up, Michael some what enjoyed himself.

He spent lunches and breaks with Ray, Geoff, Griffon, Ryan who was another member of pit that Ray introduced him to, and Jack a baritone that Griffon has introduced him to.

It was nice, they spent all of their time making fun of each other and doing stupid dares.

Sometimes Michael would talk with other people, the sandy haired trombone who was named Kerry, the red haired trombone named Lindsay, as various others. He enjoyed the company of most people in the band, but there were still a few that he made a point not to interact with.

That person was a blond hair, british prick. Although Michael tried his best to ignore the "trumpet boy" it was fairly difficult, the band was small and the boy was every where so whether he wanted to or not he quite frequently noticed the boy.

He noticed that the boy was very social and that he felt the need to either hug, or high-five everyone he interacted with.

There was a few occasions where he would try to get a hug or high-five from Michael, which would just end in Michael brushing him off or literally running away.

There was a time where the boy cornered Michael and he had to duck out around some pit equipment when Ray refused to help him.

Despite the various encounters with the boy it wasn't until Ray started talking about him that Michael learned his name.

"He's British Michael and he makes the stupidest fucking jokes" Ray told him during one of the breaks

"He's a complete idiot, he chose grass for his starter to, who does that?". Ray wasn't trashing or insulting the boy, he was talking about him like he was a friend.

"mhmm" Michael murrmered half listening to Ray "What's his name again?" He questioned looking up from his phone

"Gavin." Ray stated sounding slightly satisfied the Michael was actually asking about the boy.

Looking back on it maybe showing any interest in Gavin was Michael's first mistake.

It was one of those practices that ran into the evening and despite the high temperatures earlier Michael was now freezing his ass off.

Most people were smart enough to bring hoodies others, like all of michael's friends, were not and had to borrow extras.

Because Michael had a small group of (irresponsible) friends, he had no one to borrow a hoodie from.

"Ray I'm fucking freezing" Michael bickered rubbing his hands over his bare arms. "Why don't you borrow Gavin's" Ray suggested

. Michael could feel heat rising to his face and attempted to mentally push it down, regardless of the circumstances the thought was embarrassing.

"Yeah,I'll pass" Michael replied pushing himself up and walking back to his set.

Michael hadn't realized that the practice was almost over until the director announced the final run, in which they do all the sets they've learned so far.

It went fantastically and managed to put everyone, including Michael, into a good mood.

Michael walked back to the band room with Ray and Jack and noticed Gavin running in as he was putting his things away.

Gavin ran through hugging and high-fiving people.

He ran up to Michael "C'mon Michael just one hug!" He pleaded.

Michael decided to humor the boy "All right sure, why the fuck not" Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael, waiting a second before lifting him up.

Michael then started to flail his legs and attempted to push himself away from Gavin. "Gavin what the fuck put me down!" He shouted, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Gavin laughed, first parading around the band room before putting Michael down and then running around dancing.

"Yes! Yes!" Gavin shouted. "I've been waiting months for that!" Michael laughed in spite of himself and walked up to Gavin.

"Never do that again" Michael told him and Gavin beamed at him.

"Oh no, now that you've let me I'm going to do it loads"

Michael laughed, " _God damn he's an idiot._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit that Gavin said is actually something someone said to me that's a thing that actually happened


	3. Band Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this is still a thing

From the second Michael joined marching band he had been hearing tales of band camp, from the happy camp fire times to the malicious seniors torturing poor rookies.

He never thought about it all that much, but once band camp was a week away and the band was buzzing with a feeling of excitement and dread, it was hard to ignore.

Michael recalled the first day of spring visuals, while waiting for the band director to finish sorting some things out the seniors told stories of previous band camps.

A rookie asked the question "Do we pick our seniors?" and the three seniors responded in unison, as if rehearsed "Seniors pick you!" they shouted punctuating each word.

It's an unspoken marching band rule that rookies don't find out who their seniors are until the first night of band camp.

 They're not allowed hints, they can't try to bribe others, it is top secret, but they could guess as much as they wanted.

"Who do you think your senior is?" Michael asked Ray as they sat on the Ray's couch mindlessly playing Halo.

Ray was kicking Michael's ass, but his mind was occupied with other things.

"Ryan obviously, who else would it be."

Michael tossed his controller next to him, stretching as the round ended and a cut scene played.

"He told you? I thought they weren't allowed to do that."

Ray snorted taking a drink of his pop.

"He didn't have to the R&R connection requires no words."

He got up to shut off the xbox. "Got any ideas who yours is?" Ray asked.

Michael shook his head. "Just shots in the dark, Jack, Geoff, Kdin, it could be anyone really."

Ray nodded. "Aren't seniors usually in the same section? That might help you out."

Michael threw his upper bod over the arm of the couch. "Yeah but that's not a gurantee."

Ray shrugged "But it's probably someone you know right? You don't really talk to any seniors other than Geoff, Jack, Kdin, and Ryan. But we already know I have Ryan"  Ray added onto the end.

Michael laughed "Sure, Ryan's dick belongs to you and you alone"

Ray winked chuckling "You know it."

Michael felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out.

It was his mom, reminding him to pack his bag today and that she wouldn't be home till late.

Michael slapped his forehead, dragging his hand down his face. "I gotta go pack" he moaned.

"Ha, my parents do that for me. They don't trust me to not only pack video games and snacks." Michael let out a breathy "lucky" and the bid his goodbyes and walking home. 

 

He unlocked the door to house saying a quiet "I'm home" despite knowing that no one was there.

He walked into the living room, flopping down on the couch letting his head fall back.

He really should stop packing, but he figured it couldn't hurt to let his mind wander for a minute before he spent a week focusing on nothing but marching band.

He thought about the people in marching band.'

Griffon and Geoff, the way they were some what like parents to him, Jack and Ryan, how intimidating they could be but were his friends and would never hurt him.

Ray and how he's always supported Michael.

He hadn't really noticed but he had become really close to the people in marching band.

He loved being around them and would never let anyone hurt them, and maybe he was being dumb and over dramatic, but he was pretty sure they all felt the same way.

Michael found comfort in the thought. Michael noticed he had also become close with another person, Gavin.

It felt a bit different with Gavin though, more than an amazing friend, Gavin was someone Michael didn't want to be apart from for even a second.

Michael gripped his chest, a slight pain in it. He didn't know if he was ready for feelings like that.

"Shit" he muttered under his breath.

Maybe after a few months of pretending to hate him, Michael had actually started to like Gavin, in a relationship sorta way.

Michael took a deep breath, letting thoughts of Gavin filling his head.

A feeling of excitement  and anxiety pooled in Michael's stomach

. On the bright side, if he just noticed it he was sure no one else had, or everyone had.

He prefered the first.

He mentally slapped himself. Ok, this was simple, if Gavin didn't find out there was no problem.

All he has to do is avoid Gavin. This is going to be harder than he thought.

 

Michael showed up at the camp around 12:45, signed in, told his parents goodbye, and the proceeded to his cabin.

The cabins were divided by gender and year, so while Jack, Ryan, and Geoff were in a different cabin, Michael, Ray, and Gavin would all be in the same cabin.

Michael took a deep breath attempting to calm himself down.

Michael walked in immediately spotting Ray. Michael had showed up a bit later and it looked like they were having a cabin meeting, going over the rules and what not.

Ray glanced at Michael and pointed to the top of the bunk his things were at.

Michael nodded, flashing a thumbs up and tossing his things onto the top of the bunk.

The rules were simple, lights out at 11 (which was about half an hour after practice ended) showers daily, keep your space neat, take your shoes off when you come in, and follow the schedule. Michael could do that.

After the cabin meeting they were shoved off for pictures, which Michael wasn't thrilled about, but it was better than marching. 

Michael chatted idly with the other trombones as they waited for their section to be called.

Right now it was the trumpets, Geoff as the section leader and as a senior, was in the middle surrounded by all the other trumpets standing in cool poses.

He saw Gavin with an arm slung around Geoff and a goofy grin plastered on his face.

He felt his own face flush and his stomach clench.

God he was cute.

Gavin looked over, noticing Michael. He smiled, winked at him, and then turned back to the camera.

Michael swore he couldv'e dropped dead right there. 

Once section photos were done they did a few photos of the entire band.

Michael could see Gavin, looking around and trying to decide who he should stand by. Michael shoved himself in between Kerry and Lindsay, attempting to stay out of the Brit's sight.

It didn't seem to work however, as a minute later Michael feels a weight on the top of his head and a familiar voice chirping "Mi-cool!" into his ears.

He looks up and sees Gavin looking down at him, face so close that their noses are bumping together. He tries to push Gavin off, but Gavin just maneuvers so boxed Michael in and wrapped his arms around Michael's shoulder.

Michael was about to attempt to push Michael off again but froze upon hearing someone yell "Smile!" at him. Michael ended up standing there, with Gavin way too close for comfort, for the rest of the pictures.

If he was going to avoid Gavin, he was gonna need some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, I just haven't been able to motivate myself. But I'm back and more depressed than ever! Also marching band has started back up! Inspiration! Hope you liked this I'm gonna maybe probably sleep now bc it's like 10:30 in the morning. (ok exactly 10:30 in the morning) Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed the stuff


End file.
